rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Armoured Binome Carrier
You may also be looking for American Broadcasting Company. :"It's the ABCs, they've turned on us! Treacherous Dogs!" -Binky and Algernon Armoured Binome Carriers are large, flight capable, tanks. They are heavily armed and very fast. Their name is almost always abbreviated into ABC. The heavily armed tanks are manufactured exclusively in Mainframe, with the production facilities for the tanks located in Giedi Prime sector. Only the lighter armed vehicles of the CPU Defense Force are capable of being produced in other areas of the city. When the city lost control of Giedi Prime to Megabyte they were unable to produce ABCs. However, Megabyte was only capable of producing the ABCs, so any of his vehicles had to be modified ABCs, including his Limousine. Megabyte's ABC Attack Force When Megabyte came to Mainframe and infected Giedi Prime he used the industrial production facilities there to build a mass fleet of ABCs. His ABC Attack Force was responsible for defending the Silicon Tor, Giedi Prime, providing security for Megabytes facilities, and attacking whatever the virus wanted. ABC's are more powerful than CPU defense cars and fighters. ABCs can be modified to carry several types of weapons. Some weapons added to ABCs are missile launchers, large laser guns, and mass rocket launchers. The ABCs were under the command of Lieutenant Chauncy. They engaged in several attacks on the Principal Office to try and steal Mainframes Core Energy and would attack other sectors to allow for Megabytes infection to grow. The ABCs almost always outnumbered Mainframes CPU Defense Force. The ABCs also fought Hexadecimal, but with little success against the super virus and her nulls. Another version of the ABC was seen when Megabyte brought Bob into the basement of the Silicon Tor. A massive tunnel had been dug under the tower where a tear was hidden. The ABC Excavator was used to dig this massive tunnel. (The Tearing) When the Web invaded Mainframe Megabyte ordered the ABCs to assist the CPUs in defending the system, but only after the CPUs had lost several cars and fighters. When the Web portal was closed Megabyte ordered the ABCs to destroy the remaining Web Creatures and then blow the CPUs out of the sky. They were successful in destroying all but nine CPU cars. The ABCs effectively controlled all of Mainframe except the Principal Office. They were unable to breach the buildings shields or take on its heavy anti-aircraft guns. Eventually Phong and Mouse created a firewall around Giedi Prime by using the power from the Principal Office shields. The ABCs were rendered useless. There mass fleet was confined behind the wall. Megabyte had imprisoned Hexadecimal and forced her to use her powers to breach the wall. An ABC variant was a much-larger and wider modified carrier used to hold Hexadecimal. It was almost always accompanied by two standard ABCs fitted with floodlights, ensuring that Hex would be quickly neutralized if she ever broke free from the restraining collar. (Game Over) The ABCs were told to attack the Principal Office, but even without shields the anti-aircraft guns were enough to turn back the ABCs. It was a disastrous move for the viral forces as Mainframe's anti-aircraft guns devastated most of Megabyte's legions. Lieutenant Chauncy ordered a retreat, but the rift in the firewall was closed and the attack force collided with the wall. The long time ABC commander was deleted as well. When Hexadecimal broke free she destroyed the Silicon Tor and overloaded the firewall. A brief battle took place between Megabyte's ABCs and Hexadecimal's Nulls. Hex eventually grew bored with the conflict and went back to Lost Angles. Megabyte took his remaining ABCs and attacked the shield-less Principal Office. They took the building and set up a defense perimeter around it. After Bobs return Megabyte tried to escape Mainframe, he created a tear that would lead to the Super Computer and ordered all his remaining ABCs to guard the tear until he could convert it into a portal. The Mainframe rebellion put explosives aboard the Saucy Mare and sent it straight at the ABCs. The fleet defended the tear but were destroyed when the ship exploded. Without the ABCs the rebellion was able to storm the Principal Office and over throw Megabyte. Megabyte returned to Mainframe the next year. He took control of a small group of ABCs to steal the Gateway Command Generator. They made a successful raid on the convoy carrying the Gateway and took it back to their base on Level 31. The ABCs set up a circular perimeter around the Gateway and kept watch while Megabyte and Herr Doktor tried to activate the device. They soon discovered that the Gateway was a fake. Mainframe's forces attacked and the viral ABCs were no match for them. Mainframe's ABCs After Mainframe was restarted and restored by the User Giedi Prime was de-infected. With the industrial facilities back under the cities control the CPU defense force was able to add ABCs to their fleet. These ABCs were painted green and gold to match the rest of the CPU fleet. Their enlarged fleet fought the Guardian Armada when it tried to invade Mainframe. When Daemon breached Mainframe's defenses the CPU's were ordered to fire on the Guardians only. Daemon flew right passed a large wing of ABCs. The new CPU ABCs were given the task of escorting the fake Gateway Command to the Archives. They were told to allow Megabyte's forces to take the Gateway. Every CPU craft in the escort was operated remotely. When the viral ABCs attacked every CPU ABC in the escort was destroyed. One CPU ABC was painted gray, like the viral ABCs. When the viral ABCs took the Gateway Command the camouflaged CPU ABC went with them undercover. It carried Bob, Matrix, AndrAIa, Frisket, and a team of binomes. Once inside the viral base they attacked and easily beat the virals. References *The name ABC was given to Megabyte's tanks in the episode Web World Wars. This was the last episode shown on the ABC Network before they canceled the ReBoot television series. The remark that the ABCs had turned on Mainframe and that they were 'treacherous dogs' was a shot at ABC for cancelling the series halfway through its run. See Also: Broadcast Standards and Practices *Armoured Binome Carrier is a form of the name Armoured Personel Carrier. A military vehicle seen in most modern armies. Category:Organisations Category:Vehicles